Kiss It All Better
by America96
Summary: Arthur watched her die, He avenged her. What was left for him? Songfic. Kiss It All Better by He Is We


**Ok, so this is a song fic I've wanted to write for a while now, but i couldnt bring myself to do it, but I was** **PMing one of my friends and she wanted me to do it. Sadly she didnt know it was a tragedy. The song is Kiss It All Better by He Is We, I suggest you listen to it while you read this you dont have to though. Oh another thing, I dont really like Female America's name as Amelia or Emily so I in this her name is Erica, because well its AmErica and I thought it worked so whatever, sorry if you dont like.**

**Warning: Character death.(Well, thats why its a tragedy guys!)**

* * *

**"****Kiss It All Better****"**

_**He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life.**_

Arthur stared at the white, cement wall. It's been about a year, but he still remembers like it was yesterday. She's all he can think about. If only he'd gotten there sooner, if only… the two words that haunted his memory, running circles around his head. He felt empty, yet everything in him ached and hurt. His regrets always bubbled to the surface and rolled down his face in the form of salt water tears. He heard the cold, metal bars slam and Francis sat in front of him. He didn't know why he always came, he would talk for hours sometimes, but Arthur always stared at him blankly and he never uttered a word, nor a sound. After a while Francis sighed and left, leaving what was left of Arthur to slowly die in the cell. It wasn't the fact that he was in prison that was killing him, it was the fact she was gone. The fact that he could have saved her, it broke him and her last words seemed to hang in the air around him, slowly crushing what was left of him.

Arthur lay down, putting his arm over his face, and he closed his eyes. He saw it all as if it was that day all over again. The gun still smoking, lying a few feet away, Ivan long gone from there, he never meant to shoot, never meant for it to happen, Arthur knew that, but there she was, his love, bleeding and dying. She was scared, but she tried not to let it show. He heard himself saying her name "Erica! Please, America, look at me."

Her eyes opened, and she smiled like nothing was wrong, but it was clear in her eyes that she was in pain. He held her closer, being careful not to hurt her and his eyes widened as she pulled him close to her face.

Erica sighed, today had been tiring, plus her and Arthur had been arguing lately, because he'd been seriously stressed out. She didn't blame him either, his past was coming back to bite him in the ass. She laughed at her choice of words, and pulled out her keys to open the door their house. She walked in and tossed her bag on the table by the door, she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook it loose. She leaned down to put her shoes in the closet, only to have someone push her up against the wall. Her eyes watering as her head smacked it harshly, but she instantly became more focused on the gun pressing into her stomach. Ivan, she knew it was him without looking; Russia had had a beef with England for some time now. America didn't know what it was, she tried not to involve herself with the past of England, all she knew was that she loved him now and nothing else mattered to her. He asked her where Arthur was and she spit in his face. She was a hero; there was no way she'd give up her lover that easily. He punched her and brought the gun up to her chin, trying to make a more convincing threat. She laughed, Ivan may be sick and twisted, but he didn't kill people. He let her go and turned around to leave; he could find Arthur himself, but America wouldn't have any of that, she was a hero remember? She yelled at him and threw the nearest thing she could find, a book, at him. Ivan, who had begun to turn around when she yelled at him, wasn't expecting the book and he lifted the gun and fired. He dropped it as soon as he did, but he was too late, America collapse to the floor and England opened the door. Russia was gone, running away as fast as he could. England couldn't process what had happened, just that America was hurt. She heard him come in and rush to her side, she heard him call to her. She opened her eyes and smiled, but she was scared, it hurt, it hurt so much. She knew. She knew there was no coming back from something like this, she was going to die. She pulled Arthur closer and she cried to him

_**And she cries,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.**_

_**Her hands were so cold**_

_**And he kisses her face.  
And says "Everything will be all right".**_

Arthur tried not to cry at her words, but he couldn't hold it back. One tear splashed on her cheek and he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry everything will be alright." She knew it was more to convince himself than her. He watched as her face paled and her hands grew colder, his tears freely falling now. I love you, Arthur, was the last thing she whispered and her bright blue eyes went dull and blank. Arthur screamed for her, she was his lover, his other half, his life, his air, his everything. She was gone now, her lifeless body in her arms. He felt as though someone tore open his chest and ripped out his soul.

_**He noticed the gun.**_

_**And his rage grew inside.**_

What was left now…what was left…He saw the gun and anger consumed him. It was _his_ fault he would pay, he would pay, Arthur blindly picked up the gun and before he could even process what he was doing he was out the door and running. Where was he? Where was he? Where was he? He screamed over and over in his head, as all out instinct took over, but after a while he wasn't sure who he was talking about, Ivan or himself…maybe both. There he was, there was the man, the man who'd taken everything. He was alone in a dark alley, miles from Arthur's house. Arthur himself didn't know how he got here, had he run all the way here? He didn't care anymore though; his blood was pounding in his ears and rage clouded his eyes, he lifted the gun.

_**He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".**_

_**And she cried,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
you didn't know, you didn't know.**_

**_Now he sits behind prison bars,_**  
**_25 to life and she's not in his arms._**  
**_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,_**  
**_Of the back of a man and tore his world apart._**

Arthur opened his eyes, he'd gotten his revenge, but what had it gotten him? He shot Ivan, instantly killing him and it wasn't until he went to make sure he was dead and did he see that he'd been crying and it felt as if the whole world had come crashing onto his shoulders. He fell to his knees, how…how had this happened? What was it worth to stay here? He lifted the gun to his head, only to have someone grab it from his hand. He didn't remember much after that, but he'd landed here, prison, meaning he must have gone to court and was charged for Ivan's death. That was bad, but he couldn't remember why. Why did anything matter? The last light in his life had been blown out, nothing mattered anymore. He lay there stuck in that endless memory.

_**He holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
hey, hey.**_

_**He cries,**_  
_**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**_  
_**Stay with me.**_  
_**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**_  
_**Stay with me.**_  
_**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**_  
_**Stay with me.**_  
_**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**_  
_**Stay with me.**_

Tears rolled down his face, why did it matter if he cried? Who was _there_ to see? Why her? Why…why…why?! It was all his fault, all his fault, he remembered her cries.

_**Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.  
**_

It was his fault though…it was his fault. How had she not blamed him?! God, why couldnt he just die?_**  
**_

_**(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
(kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.**_

"Stay with me." Arthur whispered and closed his eyes.


End file.
